May I have this Dance?
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: It's homecoming night, and Elizabeta is ditch with no date. She notices her long time crush Anya, but is too afraid to tell her. But wait...it looks like her friends have something plan! Au!Human- high school...Nyotalia and Hetalia Most characters are OCS Sorry about that! (Might be more than an one-shot) GirlXGirl... BoyXBoy


This is a GirlXGirl with BoyXBoy! Don't like, don't read! The pairs are:

FrUs, CanUK, Fem!Us/Rus/Fem!Can, and HunFem!Rus...Enjoy! This is kind a what happen to me at my first homecoming.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the wall, a girl watches all of her friends dance with their dates, or friends as she stands alone. Her long brunette hair curl down her back covered in sparkles. Her face covered lightly in make-up she allow Feliks to put on her only for tonight She repulsing tugs down her short forest green dress that cover to her mid-knees, fitting her all the right way on her curves. She smiles sadly as she watches Alfred dance slowly with his boyfriend, Francis. Hugging herself, she bites her lip as tears seem to gather in her eyes as she looks around.<p>

"Elizabeta, where's Gilbert? Didn't he come with you?" Amelia touches her friend's arm as she watches her brother, Alfred dance with his boyfriend. She makes a face at Matthew and Arthur dancing together also.

"Couldn't make it," Elizabeta shrugs as she smiles at her friend. "Doesn't matter."

"When I see him next, this hero is going put some sense into that boy for ditching you, Eliza." Amelia thumbs up as winks. Her short blonde bobbing in the flashing lights as her ocean blue eyes looking around. "Oh there's my boyfriend. See you on the dance floor!"

Eliza waves goodbye as Amelia hugs her boyfriend, Ivan, around the neck as she pecks a kiss on his cheek. She drags him to dance next to her sister Madeline dancing as they dance together. She looks around before her sight landed on Anya in her silver dress. It had black lace on the bottom and on the top near her chest. Her long Beige-blonde hair in a messy bun that loosen with every motion that her body makes. He eyes close as she dances with her older brother Nikolai. Sweat glistening as she smiles lightly. Eliza could feel her heart skip a beat while her face warms up. Her breath caught in her throat as she watches her dance with him.

It was that moment that Eliza could tell she still had feelings for the Russian. She jump slightly at the sound of someone calling her name. Looking over, Francis looking at her happily as he touch her shoulder gently as he notice whom she was looking at.

"You know you're never going to be happy if you don't butt in and ask her to dance," Francis smiles as he leans against Alfred. "How do you think amour that we feel in love? Alfred asked me me to dance years ago."

"I know, but I...I..I..just..can't!" Eliza covers her mouth quickly as a small sob escapes her throat as tears slide down her cheek. Smearing her make-up as she push her way into the girl's restroom.

Eliza quickly washes her hands as she wipes her tears away as make-up comes away in smears. Looking up, she notice her friends, Xiao and Trieu walk in laughing before stopping to stare at her.

" Eliza, what's wrong?" Xiao touches Eliza's hand as she gather some paper towels. Handing some of them to her sister, they hum as they clean her up.

"If you need to beat someone with my paddle to make you more enjoyable," Trieu beings her favorite paddle out to show Eliza. " I'll even smack Gilbert."

"No...It's just... I can't explain," Eliza covers her eyes again as another sob comes out. She stops as she calms down. Grabbing her purse, she pulls out her extra makeup to cover the smudges. " I just can't tell the truth..."

"Don't worry it'll be alright." Xiao smiles as they exit the restroom. "Just ask Anya to dance."

"Wait how did you know?!" Eliza blushes beet red as her friend snickers.

"Here's your chance when her brother's gone to argue with Natalia on whose siblings better," They push her onto the dance floor, into Anya's arms. "Make us proud!"

"Are you alright Elizabeta?" Anya looks down at her friend's red face with worry since she was just push into her arms.

"Yeah, just warm in here," she lies as she looks into her friend's indigo eyes. Her heart beat faster as Anya leans closer.

"Do you want to sit down?" Anya smiles as Eliza shakes her head. Listening carefully to the music. "Can I have this dance?"

Eliza smiles quickly as she nods, her hair flipping into her green eyes.. Lightly placing her hands around Anya's neck, she looks down to the floor as they slow dance together to _Stay with me_. She gasps slightly as Anya pulls her closer as their noses touch each other. Looking into her eyes. Eliza smiles happily. Her heart beat fast as Anya lightly kisses her on the lips as the song ends. It tasted like vodka and coldness. She watches as Anya giggles at her blush as their dance ends.

"See you tomorrow?" Anya kisses her forehead as they pause for a moment. Watching as Eliza nods quickly. "Then it's a date, da."

Eliza sighs lovely as they hold each other tightly as they cuddle till lights were turn on. Anya kisses her on the lips one last time, before Nikolai drags Anya away stating she's his. Eliza touches her lips lightly as she smiles dreamily.

"See, what did this hero tell you!" Alfred boast as he hugs Francis tight.

"Amour, it was my idea." Francis winks as he kisses him on the cheek. "Did you enjoy the dance?"

"Yes, thank you!" Eliza squeals as she hugs both of them. "Thank you very much!"


End file.
